Overhearing a Duet
by Yandere Prime
Summary: Bored of her coronation, Elsa goes outside to take a break from all the guests when she overhears her baby sister having a duet. Reviews are welcome


_ Elsa's Coronation at Arendelle. It couldn't be grander. It couldn't be more magnificent. It couldn't be more. . ._

"Boring. . . " Princess Elsa thought as she stood in front of the dessert table.

All throughout the ballroom, people from various kingdoms conversed and danced. It had been the first time in years since Arendelle opened its gates, so of course there would be much conversing. However, Elsa didn't believe her to be a people person. She had originally wanted a much more private and personal coronation, but Kai, her advisor, told her that it would be in the best interests of the kingdom should she open it up to the neighboring kingdoms. Elsa complied, but now she wished she hadn't

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." The Duke of WeaselTown - pardon, Weselton, went on.

Of course, the Duke was not really saying blah, blah, blah, but Elsa had long ago zoned him out once he started talking about trade. She found him to be a shrewd little man and planned to tell Kai that she would not be doing business with him. Plus, he was breathing on all the delicious chocolate her chefs had made. She turned to the Duke.

"Please excuse me." Elsa told the Duke with a false smile. "It's a little stuffy in here so, I think I'm going to step outside on the balcony and get a bit of fresh air."

"Oh." The Duke chortled, slightly dejected. "Well, we'll continue our little talk later."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Elsa replied as she picked up a piece of chocolate. "Sure."

The summer air was refreshing to Elsa as she stepped onto the balcony. She looked up to the night sky to see the moon bathing her kingdom in its glow. It was beautiful. She had always enjoyed looking at the moon when she was little through her window. For a moment, she smiled as she thought back to when her parents were still alive. A day before the full moon, they would travel to the North Mountain to watch the Full Moon rise together. Those were better days, happier days. Before the accident. . .

Elsa shook her head. She never liked to think about the accident. But it was always there in the back of her mind, always replaying. Elsa let out a sigh and for a moment, her breath could be seen in spite of the warm temperature. She then turned her attention to the piece of candy she had brought with her. Carefully she took off one of her gloves and held the chocolate in her hand, chilling it. Sometimes, she liked a little crunch with her chocolate. Gingerly, she placed the chocolate into her mouth and worked it around with her tongue. Oh heavens, was it good! For a moment, that piece of chocolate made her forget about her nervousness. Sucking the chocolate, she braced her arm on the balcony and looked out across her kingdom.

_"Can I say something crazy?"_

Elsa blinked.

"Anna?!"

Elsa looked behind her to see if her little sister had followed her, but couldn't see her. She shrugged and went back to look over her king-

"_All my life has been a series of doors in my face and then suddenly I bump into you~"_

This time Elsa knew she wasn't crazy and looked down to the lower balcony to see Anna. And she wasn't alone.

_"I was thinking the same thing cuz like I've been searching my own life to find my own place. . . "_

Elsa knew immediately who it was. This had been one of the suitors Kai had set up for her. Hans was his name. He had approached her earlier during the evening, even hit on her a few times. Oh, how she despised him. And there he was now singing, SINGING, with her sister. A full blown duet. The two ran from the balcony and Elsa could hear them running up to one of the towers.

"_Love is an open door! Love is an open door!"_

"Oh no." Elsa growled. "He is not going to take advantage of my sister."

Using her powers to conjure a wintery wind, Elsa propelled herself in the air towards them. Her hands were glowing with her magic. Oh she was so going to turn that Hans into an ice. Anna and Hans left the tower and went back inside, closing the door behind them. Cursing, Elsa landed onto the tower and opened the door to go after them. She could hear their singing.

"I wanted to have her first duet." Elsa grumbled.

Elsa managed to round the corner before them and slicked the floor with ice. That would stop that suitor. Elsa smiled evily as she hid behind a plotted plant as Hans and Anna rounded the corner and slid.

"_With you, with you, with you, with you. . . love is an open door."_

Despite slipping across the floor, Anna and Hans made it to the other side and rounded the corner. In disbelief, Elsa rose up and stood on the floor only to slip on her own ice and fall butt first.

"Owie."

Rising up, Elsa gusted herself out of a window and searched for Anna and Hans. She soon spotted them on a cliff

_ "Life can be so much more with you, with you, with you, with you, with you! Love is an open door" _

Hans turned to Anna.

"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry m-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

A gust of wind blew Hans off the cliff to his death as Elsa landed behind her sister.

Splat!

"HAH!" Elsa laughed. "That's what you get for taking advantage of my sister!"

"Elsa?!"

Elsa freezes, remembering that Anna was with Hans. Anna stood there, shocked and dumbfounded.

. . . .

Shit.


End file.
